Hielo y fuego
by Asuet
Summary: Gwendal no apartaba la mirada de su rostro que ahora estaba más sonrosado entonces la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos revelando unos iris de un verde oscuro mientras se miraban fijamente. Ella levanto un brazo lentamente acercándolo a él ...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno por insistencia de una amiga publico este primer capitulo, realmente creo que le falta ser mas descriptivo pero espero que por lo menos la idea les guste.

Como siempre la advertencia, Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenecen.

* * *

Una última nevada pillo de sorpresa a todos sobre todo a cierto noble que estaba en viaje diplomático de gran Cimarron, ya había pasado la frontera a su país pero aún le quedaba un día de viaje pero no quería forzar al animal con la nieve caída. Sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el papeleo, las reuniones, el maou inexperto, su irreflexivo hermano pequeño, le daba la tentación de alargar la travesía un día más. De repente de uno de los lados del camino apareció una figura, los dos se detuvieron estudiándose, Gwendal se fijó que no era una solo persona sino dos mientras intentaba ver mejor al segundo, el hombre se acercó precipitadamente arrastrando al otro.

- Cogerlo.- pidió.- Y salir de aquí, llévalo al castillo del pacto de sangre, al rey en persona, en esta bolsa hay dinero suficiente para recompensar el esfuerzo.

Sin más colgó la bolsa en el otro y lo levanto hasta montarlo en el caballo. Gwendal no le dio tiempo nada mas de sujetar la figura y ver como el hombre volvía a desaparecer en el bosque, entonces se fijó que en la nieve había restos de sangre que se perdían en la misma dirección del desconocido. Pensó en seguirlo pero la persona que tenía ahora en sus brazos estaba demasiado fría puso en marcha al caballo mientras sacaba una manta para abrigarlo, echo su capa por encima de los dos y espoleo al caballo, no sabía lo que pasaba pero ahora la prioridad era alejarse de allí y llegar al castillo para que su pasajero sobreviviera. Al llegar estaba helado solo la cabalgata hasta allí los había mantenido lo suficientemente calientes para llegar.

- Von Voltaire ha llegado.- Aviso el guardia.- Bienvenido señor…

- Avisen a la señorita Gisela que vaya a los baños.- Exigió bajando del caballo y cogiendo su carga.

No hizo caso a nadie fue directo a los baños de agua caliente allí solo la temperatura alta y constante empezaría a darles calor. Le preocupaba la persona en sus brazos, no se movía, no había mostrado ninguna reacción, ni siquiera temblaba de frio, sabía que estaba vivo porque sentía su respiración pero le haría reaccionar le habían confiado su vida y no le iba a dejar morir. Le dejo en el suelo y se quitó la capa y las botas, entonces llego Gisela.

- Excelencia, ¿qué paso?- pregunto.

- Después, esta helado, no responde a nada, ni siquiera tiembla.- le dijo Gwendal.

- Le meteremos en el agua, tiene hipotermia pero no la suficiente para que le haga daño.- recomendó la doctora.- En el agua le seguiré evaluando.

Gwendal le saco de la manta y se metieron en el agua, mientras el resto de personajes del castillo aparecieron para saber que estaba pasando pero antes de que nadie preguntara Gisela retiro el pañuelo que tapaba la cabeza revelando un largo cabello de un negro puro, dejando a todos sin habla, ni siquiera el rey tenía el pelo tan oscuro.

- Es una soukoku.- Exclamo Cheri.

- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- pregunto Gunter.

- Me fue confiada cerca de la frontera del país, no sé nada más que al parecer les perseguían y el hombre estaba herido, me la dio y pidió que la trajera aquí.- Explico.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien?- Pregunto Yuuri.

- Tenía algo de hipotermia, pero básicamente esta exhausta, no tiene ningún daño permanente.- Dictamino el médico.

- Preparen una habitación, que el fuego arda fuerte y la cama tenga mantas abrigadas avisar a la cocina y preparen una cena ligera y fácil de digerir.- Al terminar de dar las ordenes se giró y miro a su hijo mayor con la muchacha en brazo.

El no apartaba la mirada de su rostro que ahora estaba más sonrosado entonces la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos revelando unos iris de un verde oscuro mientras se miraban fijamente. Ella levanto un brazo lentamente acercándolo a él sin atreverse a tocarle, bajo el brazo y cerró los ojos dormida esta vez. Para no enfriarla las doncellas la desvistieron en el agua antes de sacarla para secarla, abrigarla y llevarla a la habitación. A medianoche la fiebre subió muy alta, al tercer día consiguieron que mejorara, aun había fiebre pero ya no ponía en peligro su vida y los sirvientes relajaron su guardia dejándola sola en la habitación, cuando la figura en la cama se dio la vuelta demasiado cerca del borde de la cama y cayó al suelo semi-despertando.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mirando alrededor.

Se levantó lentamente el cuerpo le pesaba cuando pudo ponerse en pie se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de la habitación sin rumbo alguno, llevaba casi todo el corredor recorrido cuando escucho pasos dirigirse hacia ella, asustada abrió una puerta y se metió dentro, el susto le robo las pocas energías que le quedaban. Miro la habitación al fondo había una cama con un dosel camino hacia ella y se metió debajo de las mantas quedándose inmediatamente dormida sin percatarse del otro ocupante. Varias horas después del amanecer un sirviente fue a comprobar a la paciente pero al no encontrarla se alarmo y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, despertaron a Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad y a la madre de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Yuuri.

- La chica de ayer no estaba cuando la sirvienta fue a verla.- le informo Conrad.

- Bueno los criados parece haberse organizado solos para buscarla, avisemos a Gwendal y busquémosla no puede haber ido muy lejos…- Wolfram dejo de hablar al oír el grito de una criada en la habitación de Gwendal.

Al entrar pudieron comprobar que la criada había gritado de la impresión de ver a la enferma en la misma cama de su salvador, Gwendal estaba incorporado mirando perplejo a la joven que dormía profundamente a su lado, después miro a los demás y casi era cómica su cara de desconcierto, pero estaba el hecho de que los dos estaban en la misma cama durmiendo hasta hacia poco, como y cuando había llegado ella a su cama eran las preguntas que todos se hacían, lo peor es que la criada ya había salido corriendo al ver llegar a todos así que el chismorreo del incidente estaba ya en camino de circular por todo el palacio.

- Conrad cógela y llévala a su habitación.- pidió Gwendal.

- A estas alturas creo que es inútil intentar hacer como que no ha pasado nada.- Dijo su madre.

- ¿Y qué piensas que ha pasado? Madre.- pregunto él.

- Me vas a decir que una belleza así estaba en tu cama y no pasó nada.- dijo sugerentemente.- Si es así me decepcionas, hijo.

- Bueno lo importante es llevarla a su habitación y ¿saber quién y por qué tenía que llegar aquí?- Dijo Gwendal ignorando el comentario de su madre.

Una vez salieron todos finalmente pudo echarse para atrás y maldecir su suerte, había despertado muy poco antes de la entrada de la criada para encontrarse con la mujer acurrucada contra él, primero la sorpresa le había impedido reaccionar y solo se quedó mirando a su inesperada compañera de cama, era realmente muy bella para cuando tomo conciencia de que tenía que sacarla de allí cuanto antes llego la sirvienta y con ella el grito que atrajo a todos a ver la escena. Lo peor iban a ser los rumores precisamente porque el hecho de él casi nunca había generado alguno y menos uno tan jugoso como este, sabía que todos le consideraban un gruñón aburrido desinteresado de las mujeres, sin pensamientos o sentimientos románticos lo cual era y no era cierto, no estaba interesado en las relaciones superficiales que manejaban su madre y su hermano antes de la llegada de Yuuri. Él también había sido joven y sentido con fuerza esas "necesidades" pero la vida le había alejado del camino tomado por su madre y no se sentía que le faltara nada como siempre insistía ella. Termino de vestirse y salió para ir a la habitación de la muchacha, al llegar vio que estaban todos mirando hacia la cama y al dirigir su mirada allí la vio por fin despierta, si mirada despedía una gran fuerza y hostilidad no podía saber que no éramos una amenaza para ella ni donde estaba.

- Buenos días.- se dirigió en general.

- Gwendal, al parecer no entiende nuestra lengua.- dijo Yuuri.

- Eso no lo sabemos.-dijo Wolfram.

- Pero si no nos contesta es porque no nos entiende.- razono Yuuri.

- O puede simplemente no querer contestar.- rebatió Wolfram.- Puede ser una espía humana.

- ¿Con ese pelo negro? Imposible.- Exclamo Gunter.

- Puede ser un tinte.- dijo Conrad entendiendo las sospechas de su hermano menor.

- Y otras lenguas ¿habéis probado?- propuso Gwendal.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo en lengua humana.

La mujer le miro directamente, se levantó y camino hacia él.

- Ashiel, tú me salvaste ¿verdad?.- le respondio.

- Sí.- confirmo el.

-¿El hombre que iba conmigo?.- pregunto ella.

- Te dejo conmigo y desapareció.- respondio Gwendal.

- Estaba herido.- Dijo Ashiel.

- Si, lo sé.- admitió el.- Envié una partida de búsqueda pero no lo encontraron.

- Te lo agradezco.- Dijo mirando a Yuuri y a Murata.- Estoy en el castillo del pacto de sangre.

-Sí, ahora contestaras a nuestras preguntas.- pidió Wolfram.

- De acuerdo.- acepto mientras caminaba a la cama y se sentaba.

- Antes de nada.- interrumpió Cheri.- Vamos a dejar que se vista y tomaremos el desayuno tiene que recuperar fuerzas.

- Ehh, vale.- dijo Ashiel desconcertada por su intervención.

Al cabo de una hora estaban todos en el despacho principal preparados para escuchar la historia de su invitada.

- Bueno lo primero de todo es que no soy de aquí sino de un planeta llamado tierra.

- ¿Eres de la Tierra?- Exclamo Yuuri.

- Si llegue aquí a través de un portal de agua, por supuesto al principio pensé que alucinaba o algo así, nadie me entendía ni les entendía y sobretodo todos estaban aterrorizados de mi presencia no podía acercarme a las poblaciones así que me mantuve viviendo en los bosques por fortuna seria principios de verano.- dijo.

- Los humanos reaccionan mal ante un mazoku sobre todo si es de pelo negro.- dijo Gunter.

- Bueno con el tiempo pude hacerme amiga de algunos pero no era bienvenida en la aldea, pero fue suficiente para conseguir ir aprendiendo el idioma, ropa de abrigo, y refugio en la peor parte del invierno.- Explico.

- Me alegra que consiguieras ayuda.

- Casi llevaba un año aquí cuando me encontré con el noble de la región que convirtió en su reto el cazarme, en resumen al final lo dejamos en empate amigable pero era consciente del peligro por mi aspecto así que acepte trasladarme a sus tierras donde no sería molestada.- continuo.

- ¿Dónde era?- pregunto Conrad.

- En las tierras al norte de Gran Cimarron.

- Si vienes de la tierra eres ¿humana o mazoku?- pregunto Wolfram.

- Solo tengo una tercio de sangre mazoku, aunque en la tierra no es raro el pelo negro si lo es en mi familia que son la mayoría rubios pero de vez en cuando aparece alguien como yo.- dijo.

- ¿Por qué tenías que llegar al castillo?-pregunto Murata

- Mi amigo el noble murió hace una semana y su heredero es muy hostil hacia mi siendo mazoku, William decidió mandarme aquí a buscar protección sabiendo que le quedaba muy poco de vida.

-Ehhh, ¿se murió de vejez? Pero si dijiste que te intento cazar ¿qué edad tenía entonces?- Pregunto Yuuri.

- Cuando nos conocimos cuando el tenía 37 años.- respondio Ashiel.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-Pregunto Murata.

-Llegue hace unos 30 años, en esa época tenía 25 años y parecía una niña de 14 años, parece que aunque mi proporción de sangre mazoku es menor es absolutamente dominante y si puedo utilizar majutshi aunque muy poco más que nada de curación.

- ¿Porque no viniste antes aquí?- pregunto Yuuri.

- En aquella época las relaciones entre los países eran caóticas incluso entre los países humanos, no era seguro viajar ni siquiera en grupo.- Explico Conrad.

- Además no quería irme de allí, tenía refugio pacifico, solo tenía que cuidar de los hijos del noble cuando él estaba ausente en….- callo

- Cuando estalló la guerra ¿no?- Dijo Cheri.

- Si, yo sabía de los mazoku pero en mi familia era más como unas leyendas que aquí se volvieron realidad, después de que terminara la guerra me quede a cuidar a Wiliam que quedo lisiado, su hijo mayor empezó a odiarme en esa época y el menor fue enviado con otros familiares para su seguridad.- explico.

- Bueno ya estás aquí, te protegeremos y cuidaremos o si quieres también puedes volver a la tierra.- Dijo Yuuri.

- ¿Volver? ¿Podría regresar a la tierra?- pregunto incrédula.

- Si, el Maou tiene poder para abrir portales a la Tierra.- Dijo Gwendal.

- Yo… - Desde que empezó el interrogatorio era la primera vez que se mostraba inquieta.- Estoy cansada, ¿puedo salir al jardín?- pidió.

- si claro.- dijo Yuuri sin pensar en la incongruencia de la petición.

Dicho esto se giró y salió por la puerta.

-Yo creo que nos dice la verdad.- dijo Yuuri.

- Tú confías hasta de quien te apunta con una espada.- Señalo Wolfram.

- Eso lo sabemos, pero yo también me inclino a creerla.- comento Conrad.

- Ella fue traída aquí por alguna razón.- Dijo Murata.- Le preguntare a Shinou.

- Espero que esto no signifique que se acerca algún problema serio.- Dijo Yuuri.

- Creo que hay algo más que no nos ha contado.- dijo Gwendal.- La noticia que dé podía volver a la tierra no la ha hecho feliz.- Comento saliendo de la habitación.

¿A dónde va? se preguntó más de uno. Gwendal se dirigió a su habitación, durante toda la conversación se había sentido un poco extraño, su mirada había sido reacia a apartarse de ella y daba gracias de que todos estaban concentrados en la historia que les contaba ella para notarlo. Se acercó a la ventana y la vio sentada en uno de los jardines, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba bien abrigada, cogió una manta y salió fuera dirigiéndose donde estaba, al llegar la arropo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Gracias.- dijo ella.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio en ese rincón del jardín, era extraño pero ambos sentían había una sensación de paz aun cuando eran unos desconocidos. Al cabo de un rato apareció Cheri que los miro con cara de complicidad y Gwendal sabía que la conversación que se iba a iniciar no sería de su agrado.

- Bueno, bueno Gwendal sería mejor que no te quedaras mucho tiempo a solas con ella.- empezó sin darse cuento de lo mal que podía sonar a oídos de Ashiel.- Darás lugar a rumores maliciosos que sabemos que no te gustan nada.

Al oír esto y sin saber el incidente donde la encontraron en su cama Ashiel pensó que la mujer estaba en contra de ella y era abiertamente ofensiva lo cual contrastaba con su anterior actitud pero pensó que al tener sangre humana, Cheri no la aceptaba y además perjudicara a Gwendal.

- Yo lo siento, no sabía que te causaría problemas, disculparme.- pidió mientras se va.

* * *

La clasificacion es M, ya que mas adelante habra escenas de lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui va el segundo capitulo, digo lo mismo que con el primero espero que por lo menos guste la idea, se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar la redaccion y criticas sobre la historia por supuesto.

Como siempre la advertencia, Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenecen.

* * *

- Vaya, yo no quería…

- Madre si ya te has divertido bastante discúlpame tengo deberes que atender.- y se alejó dejando a su madre completamente sorprendida por el claro enfado, aun así sonrió al ver que tomaba la misma dirección que la chica.

No le costó mucho encontrarla en uno de los jardines de setos. Ashiel sabía que estaba allí pero no se giró ni dijo nada.

- Ella no lo ha dicho en ese sentido.- dijo el haciendo que se girara no lloraba pero su rostro estaba triste.

- Ah bueno perdón se reaccione de más, después me disculpare.

- No hace falta, mi madre intentaba burlarse del incidente de la mañana.

- ¿Qué incidente?- pregunto ella.

- Esta mañana te encontraron durmiendo en mi cama.- respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue allí?

- Eso me gustaría saber.- dijo él.

-Haber, creo recordar que me levante, no sabía dónde estaba. Salí al pasillo pero después de caminar hasta el final escuche pasos, me asuste y entre en una habitación.

- Era la mía.- dijo Gwendal.

- Estaba agotada, simplemente vi la cama y me metí en ella no te vi siquiera.- dijo ella sonrojada por la vergüenza de ver el problema causado.

- A la mañana no te encontraron en tu habitación y la criada que vino a avisarme de tu desaparición, te vio allí y salió corriendo.- explico Gwendal.

- Así que todos saben que esta mañana estaba en tu cama.-dijo ella.

- Si, pero unos comentarios sobre la verdad siendo escuchados por oídos indiscretos y los rumores cesaran.- Comento él.

-Así de fácil, y tu esposa lo tomara así de bien.- inquirió ella de broma.

- Yo no tengo esposa ni amante.- aclaro algo molesto.- Por eso mismo la gente lo creerá tan fácilmente.

- Ya veo, eres de los de mente fría.- dijo Ashiel.- Y ¿todos se creen eso?

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto él.

- Si fueras en verdad un cubito de hielo, no te habrías preocupado de seguirme y aclararme el comentario de tu madre que yo mal entendí.- dijo ella.- Aunque supongo que es necesario que seas así. Pero yo no tengo ninguna obligación de seguirte el juego.

Gwendal simplemente no sabía que responder cuando un soldado se acercó para avisar de la llegada de un mensaje, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue a atender sus deberes. Ashiel sonrió viéndolo marchar ¿y ahora que podría hacer? no tenía ninguna tarea u obligación, desde que llego a ese mundo había estado aislada así que todo lo que sabía de ese mundo era por los libros que William le compro pero en su mayoría eran escritos desde la perspectiva humana por lo que seguro que no eran fieles a la realidad, ahora se le había abierto la posibilidad de explorar y aprender de verdad sobre su cultura. Se fue a su habitación, al entrar vio que en la cama y la mesa habían cajas, al abrirlas se encontró con todo un surtido de prendas entre ellos tres vestidos, dos trajes de pantalón y chaqueta, ropa interior y de dormir y una preciosa capa. Se cambió a uno de los trajes mucho más cómodos y salió en busca de los establos al llegar no había nadie, estaba impaciente por ir al pueblo así que no se paró a buscar al encargado de los caballos y ensillo ella misma un caballo, un animal bastante tranquilo y partió hacia el pueblo.

El pueblo era simplemente pintoresco aun después de todos los años pasados en ese mundo aun recordaba perfectamente su tierra natal y había estada tan pocas veces en una población, la arquitectura, el mercado, la vestimenta, la forma de hablar, todo le daba la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Mientras en el castillo Dacascos se percató de la ausencia del caballo del Maou, le extraño ya que no le habían avisado de ninguna salida y menos del rey solo preocupado por que el Maou había hecho algo imprudente fue a avisar. Yendo hacia el despacho se encontró con Gisela que estaba buscando a Ashiel para una revisión. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasen.- dijo Gwendal.

- Dacascos, Gisela ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yuuri.

- Maou su caballo falta del establo, vine a avisar.- dijo el soldado.

- Yo venía a ver su Ashiel estaba aquí, quiero hacerle una revisión pero no la encuentro.- explico la doctora.

- El caballo del su majestad y Ashiel desaparecidos extraña coincidencia ¿no?, voy a preguntar a los guardias de la entrada.- Dijo Yorak.

- Escapo y además con el caballo de Yuuri.- Dijo Wolfram indignado.

- Wolfram eso es precipitado.- respondió Yuuri

- Aunque haya sido ella no puede haber ido muy lejos.- dijo Conrad.

- ¿Pero dónde puede haber ido?- pregunto Yuuri.- Y no ha huido, que razón tendría para hacerlo.

- Eso es verdad, su majestad.- dijo Gwendal.- Ashiel ha vivió los últimos 40 años aislada del mundo ¿dónde podría ir ahora?

- Tal vez al pueblo.- Sugirió Murata al ver lo que insinuaba Gwendal.- Le hemos dicho que aquí nadie le haría daño por su aspecto.

- Eso es verdad pero aun así una persona con el pelo tan oscuro llamara demasiado la atención y puede dar lugar a problemas.- dijo Gunter.

- Gunter tu partes ahora hacia tus tierras, ¿verdad?- dijo Yuuri.

- Si majestad.

- Su Excelencia los guardias de la entrada recuerdan un jinete encapuchado saliendo del castillo en dirección al pueblo hace más o menos una hora.- informo Yorak.

- Vamos a buscarla.- Dijo Yuuri.

- Su majestad aún no ha terminado con el papeleo.- reclamo Gwendal.

- Pero Gwendal, Ashiel puede tener problemas.- se quejó Yuuri.

- Conrad, Wolfram y Yorak son suficientes para encontrarla y ayudarla si es necesario, que tu vayas solo causaría más conmoción.- dictamino.

- Esta bien.- Acepto al final a regañadientes.- Cuando la encontréis si aún no desea volver escoltarla Wolfram y tu Conrad y Yorak que venga a informarnos.- Ordeno mirando directamente a Conrad.

- A sus órdenes Majestad.- dijo Conrad.

- Es Yuuri, Conrad.- replico Yuuri.

Mientras en el pueblo Ashiel que por precaución aún no se había quitado la capucha, mirada fascinada los puestos del mercado llevaba poco más de dos horas andando y era increíble lo bien que sentaba andar con libertad después de tanto tiempo, andaba distraída cuando un chico paso corriendo descuidadamente a su lado tirándola al suelo, unas manos la cogieron y la ayudaran a levantarse, al mirar hacia la persona que la ayudo vio que se trataba de Conrad, inmediatamente se sintió triste ya se terminó su tiempo de libertad ahora tendría que volver al castillo.

- Gracias.- dijo ella.

- De nada.- respondió el sonriendo al ver la cara de pena al verlos.- El Maou nos ha pedido que te escóltenos mientras quieras permanecer en el pueblo.

- De verdad.- dijo ella con los ojos iluminados.

- Si.- confirmo el.- Yorak ves al castillo e informa que volveremos para la cena.

- Sí, señor.

Wolfram la miro mientras paseaban por el pueblo realmente estaba disfrutando de estar allí, su curiosidad parecía infinita y ante todo era una mujer se paró en muchos puestos aun cuando no podía comprar nada y aunque se negó al principio al final acepto que Conrad le comprara una tela que le llamo especialmente la atención al llegar al castillo les agradeció su compañía y fue a cambiarse a su habitación. Le recordaba en cierta manera a Yuuri, tal vez porque era de la tierra bien sabía que su esposo aun después de casi diez años allí aun parecía fuera de lugar a veces. Entro en su habitación para ver a Yuuri secándose el pelo vestido solo con los pantalones, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la cintura besando su cuello, Yuuri inclino la cabeza dejándole espacio para que siguiera, el maou había cambiado muy poco en esos años, su cuerpo se había endurecido y definido, sus rasgos eran un poco más maduros pero desde que despertó su poder también se ralentizo su envejecimiento.

- Y Ashiel ¿se divirtió?- pregunto.

- Como toda mujer en un mercado, si lo hizo.- respondió.

- Gracias por tener paciencia.- agradeció Yuuri. -Aún recuerdo el recibimiento que tuve cuando llegue aquí, ella estuvo sola mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿No te cansaste demasiado?

-Estoy bien, el ejercicio es muy bueno para mí.- dijo Wolfram molesto.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme sobre todo si no estoy cerca.- se defendió el moreno.

- Ahora que lo pienso le hará falta ropa, ¿no?- Dijo Yuuri.

- Mi madre ya se encargó de ordenar ropa para ella, está encantada de tener una mujer a la que tratar como la hermana o la hija que nunca ha tenido.- dijo Wolfram.

- Bien así dejara de intentar vestirte de mujer a la mínima oportunidad, la verdad has crecido y los vestidos ya no te sientan bien.- dijo el moreno riendo.

- Yuuri! No me lo recuerdes.- exclamo sintiendo un escalofrió al pensar en su imagen esa última vez.- ¿Echas de menos eso?

- A mí me gustas, da igual como sea tu cuerpo.- dijo Yuuri dándole la vuelta para besarlo profundamente.

- Yuuri, llegaremos tarde a la cena.- replico sin aliento.

- Que más da unos minutos tarde.- dijo el desabrochando la camisa dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

- La última vez fue una hora ya habían desistido de esperarnos e iban a comenzar sin nosotros.- comento Wolfram estremeciéndose al sentir la caricia de las manos de Yuuri mientras le quitaba del todo la camisa.- Esta bien un aperitivo nada más.

El beso se tornó más apasionado mientras los dos se desabrochaban mutuamente los pantalones liberándose de sus ropas, ambos se abrazaron posando sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda mientras movían sus caderas creando una placentera fricción sobre sus miembros, pronto el no tener que refrenar su pasión para hacer durar el momento hizo que aceleraran el ritmo, Wolfram bajo más su mano y exploro la entrada de Yuuri que gimió en su boca e hizo que el moreno se moviera con más fuerza y apremio provocando que el rubio culminara primero y un minuto después el. Se quedaron abrazados besándose suavemente e intentando normalizar la respiración.

Mientras en el otro lado del ala Cheri intentaba convencer a su nueva "hija" de ponerse uno de los vestidos para la cena, la pieza en particular era muy bonita y similar a los vestidos que se utilizan en las fiestas en la tierra pero ella sabía que sería considerado extravagante y demasiado sugerente, muy del estilo de la anterior Maou. Al volver del pueblo se había encontrado la habitación aún más llena de ropa y a Cheri dentro esperando para comprobar que todo le quedaba bien. Al final ella misma encontró un vestido largo sin escote de color zafiro, detrás tenía una abertura pero esta solo llegaba a la rodilla. Ignorando a su nueva amiga se vistió con él y se miró en el espejo, el vestido se pegaba a sus curvas deliciosamente, le encantaba. Cheri la miro y aprobó su buen gusto, estaba espectacular ojala alguno de sus dos hijos se fijara en ella.

- Ahora el pelo, ¿lo recogemos o le dejamos suelto?- propuso Cheri.

- Suelto.- se desato el moño y tomo el cepillo para alisarlo.

- Es realmente muy bello, los humanos no tienen ni idea de lo que desprecian.- Dijo Cheri tomando el cepillo.

- En la tierra es un color muy común.- replico ella.

- Eres una belleza y no solo por tu color de pelo, que aquí es excepcionalmente bello, el Maou es muy inconsciente respecto a eso y se le ha tenido que proteger bastante, menos mal que se comprometió con Wolfram al poco de llegar y después se casaron finalmente.- Explico.

- Me estás diciendo que tengo cuidado de que intenten seducirme ¿verdad?- Dijo ella.

- Nosotros te cuidaremos pero no está demás que tú también te cuides.- recomendó.

- Realmente se me hace difícil de creer, pero…- replico Ashiel.

- Bueno vayamos al comedor, no tenemos que hacer esperar demasiado.- dijo pícaramente.

En al comedor estaban Conrad, Gwendal y la pareja real esperando a que aparecieran las dos personas que faltaban, Gunter no se encontraba en palacio ya que había ido a visitar sus tierras. Conrad conversaba con su ahijado y su hermano pequeño. La relación entre ellos en los últimos 10 años había dado un giro enorme, pensó Gwendal era chocante ver un cambio tan rápido en términos temporales mazoku. Entonces entraron las mujeres, el dúo era un espectáculo increíble una rubia y la otra morena pero las dos con los ojos verdes aunque de distinto tono.

- Sentimos haberos hecho esperar.- Dijo Cheri.

- Ha valido la pena esperar a dos damas tan hermosas.- Dijo Conrad mirando con verdadera apreciación.

- Conrad…- dijo simplemente sonriendo.- Gwendal no frunzas el ceño así.

- Madre ese ceño fruncido es ya permanente.- dijo Wolfram.- Están muy hermosas ¿no crees? Gwendal.

- Madre siempre está muy bella.- Dijo él.

- Señor Von Voltaire para ser un hombre criado en la corte real y ocupar un puesto tan elevado, no es muy hábil en hacer un simple halago de cortesía.- le provoco deliberadamente.

La mesa se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Cheri rio escandalosamente y se terminaron de sentar a la mesa ignorando así el comentario, pero aun así las miradas que Gwendal y Ashiel se cruzaban estaban cargadas de sorna por parte de ella y de enfado de él, cosa que a nadie de la mesa se le escapo.

- Ashiel en que año en la tierra desapareciste- Pregunto Yuuri.

- Fue en el año 1998.- contesto ella.

- Entonces en la tierra han pasado 11 años casi.- dijo Wolfram.

- ¡Solo una década!- Exclamo ella.

- El tiempo en la tierra transcurre 4 veces más lento, bueno lo hace ahora que soy yo el que controla el portal, antes era un poco más caótico.- explico él.

- Entonces mi familia aun estará viva.- dijo con emoción.

- Si quieres volver nos pondremos en contacto con el Maou de la tierra para que nos ayude a contactar con tu familia.

- Conocéis al Maou de la tierra.- pregunto ella.

- Claro que si.- dijo Yuuri.- Mi hermano es su sucesor.

- Así que finalmente eligió a alguien.- susurro ella.- Tu hermano debe ser muy capaz para que el Maou lo eligiera.

- Si, lo es.- dijo Yurri.- Tu de que conoces al Maou Bob.

- Bueno él es técnicamente mi padre.- dijo aprensiva sabiendo la reacción.

-¿Queeeeeee?- Exclamo Yuuri.

- Entonces eres una princesa.- Dijo Cheri.

- No, no lo soy.- Dijo ella sombríamente.- Cuando caí a este mundo acababa de conocerlo, él nunca se casó, así que soy ilegitima aunque en mi familia eso daba igual y solo nos conocimos por curiosidad mutua.

- Bueno aunque no tengas un título oficial eso no quita que seas la hija del Maou de la tierra.- Dijo Cheri.

- Me voy a retirar, estoy cansada.- dijo ella estaba claramente huyendo pero no le importaba.

- No quieres postre.- ofreció Yuuri.

- No gracias.- declino.

Al salir ella, Gwendal y Conrad se miraron, ya tenían una firme sospecha de porque Ashiel había llegado a este mundo solo faltaba que Murata les informara de su conversación con el Shinou. Conversaron entre ellos durante una hora más hasta que se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, Murata les confirmo sus sospechas Ashiel era la última de las llaves de las cajas, probablemente fue invocada por la magia humana del país que en ese momento poseía una de las cajas, pero por fortuna no la cogieron. Dos semanas más tarde Cheri pensó que era hora de organizar un día de descanso en el campo para todos, por supuesto la organización de todo llevo dos días enteros. Como no el lugar elegido fue el pueblo fundado por el padre de Conrad, Cheri, Greta y Ashiel iban en el carruaje y el resto en sus caballos el día paso soleado, tranquilo y agradable para todos, Yuuri, Conrad y Greta jugaron al beisbol, Gwendal visito el pueblo, Wolfram permaneció tranquilamente sentado comiendo dulces junto a su madre.

- Es hora de marcharnos sino no llegaremos ni para cenar.- Dijo Cheri a sus hijos.

- Wolfram se durmió.- dijo Yuuri mirándolo tiernamente.

- Cuando lo tengamos todo recogido lo subiremos al carruaje, dormido no se mareara.- Dijo Conrad.

- ¿se marea en el carruaje?- Pregunto extrañada Ashiel.

- Ahora sí, antes solo lo hacía en los barcos.- Aclaro Yuuri.

Entre todos, las cosas estuvieron recogidas rápidamente y se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, el carruaje se adelantó para las mujeres y el dormido Wolfram, tuvieran tiempo para asearse y cambiarse sin muchas prisas. El vehículo iba solo unos cuatro kilómetros por delante cuando unos hombres a caballo salieron de la nada y se interpusieron en su camino, Dacascos intento hacerles frente pero le redujeron en el alboroto los caballos se asustaron y se desbocaron sin nadie que pudiera frenarlos el carruaje avanzo sin control ante la vista impotente de Yuuri, Conrad y Gwendal que dejaron huir a los asaltantes y se lanzaron a alcanzar el carruaje. Pero ninguno de ellos llegaría a tiempo de detenerlo antes de que los caballos tomaran una curva demasiado cerrada, el vehículo se inclinó y finalmente se precipito por el terraplén dando tres vueltas hasta quedar de lado. Solo tardaron cinco segundos en estar junto al carro que despedía una luz desde el interior pero cuando se asomaron solo vieron a sus ocupantes mirando a Ashiel desmayada. Yuuri saco a Wolfram, Conrad saco a su madre y a Greta y Gwendal saco a Ashiel, todos parecían ilesos.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto ansioso Yuuri posando una mano en la leve barriga de Wolfram utilizando sus poderes para asegurarse que no había ningún daño en ambos.

- Estamos bien.- contesto.- Ashiel creo un escudo que amortiguo casi todo los golpes.

- Realmente solo tenemos el susto.- Dijo Cheri.

-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan atrevido a asaltar el carruaje?- Dijo Dacascos.

- Lo averiguaremos.- Dijo Gwendal.- Dacascos ves al castillo e informa del incidente que Gisela esté preparada.

- Pero si estamos bien.- Dijo Greta.

- Vosotros sí, pero Ashiel no debe haber gastado mucho majutshi protegiéndonos.- Dijo Wolfram mirando la pálida muchacha que su hermano sostenía.

Yuuri se acercó a Ashiel, tomo su mano y concentro su energía para pasársela a ella ayudándola a recobrar un color más saludable. Al llegar al castillo Cheri, Greta y sobretodo Wolfram protestaron de tener que pasar una revisión médica, pero Yuuri y los demás se mostraron inflexibles, Gisela confirmo que todos estaban bien y que Ashiel se recobraría por si sola igual que en su día lo hizo el Maou cuando empezó a controlar sus poderes. De todos modos tanto ella como Yuuri utilizaron su majutshi para ayudarla a restablecerse antes y la médico dictamino que como muy tarde despertaría al día siguiente. Mientras todos tomaban una cena ligera y se acostaban temprano por orden de la doctora, Gwendal salió junto con Conrad y Yorak al lugar del asalto, revisaron los alrededores pero no encontraron nada más que las huellas alejándose, Yorak las siguió mientras Gwendal y Conrad regresaron al castillo. Los dos hermanos hervían de rabia, se habían confiado y podían haber perdido a su familia era una lección que tardarían tiempo en olvidar.

Llegaron cerca del amanecer, Gwendal entro en sus habitaciones pero sabía que no podría dormir, la imagen del carruaje con su madre, su hermano con su sobrino aun no nacido y Greta aparecería en sus pesadillas. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en la cama cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, se quedó mirando como Ashiel entro y cerró la puerta con llave, se observaron durante un minuto hasta que ella camino hasta el, en silencio se subió a la cama y se recostó en las almohadas, extendió un brazo y tiro de el hasta que apoyo la cabeza en su regazo, mientras ella le acariciaba su espalda y cabeza, Gwendal poco a poco fue liberando la tensión, dejo que el calor y el consuelo que le ofrecían calmara su angustia hasta que quedó dormido.

* * *

Mini lemon Yuuram y si, he embarazado a Wolfram, lo he visto en otros fics y la verdad es que es y no es tan descabellado. La verdad es que tengo pensado hacer un one-shot sobre como se quedaria embarazado.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui va otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste y haber si alguien se anima a dejar una opinión.

Advertencia este capitulo tiene un intento de lemon.

Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Gwendal se despertó solo, ya pasada la hora del desayuno. Agradecía que ella no estuviese en su habitación pero podría haberle avisado antes de marcharse o ¿mejor no? pensó, la escena de la noche se repitió en su mente, no podía entender como había cedido tan fácilmente a recibir su consuelo y cómo era posible que ella supiera que necesitaba de alguien que le ofreciera ese consuelo, cerró los ojos aun podía sentir sus manos tocándolo, apaciguando las intensas emociones. Suspiro no serbia de nada pensar en ello ahora, pero tendría que agradecerle aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, la única que alguna vez le dio consuelo fue su madre y a ella no hacía falta darle las gracias ya que venía implícito al aceptarlo. Ya vestido se dirigió a su despacho era algo tarde pero hoy solo tenía que atender el papeleo de sus tierras y despachar alguna correspondencia. El resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente, la verdad es que el rey ya no necesitaba mucha ayuda en el papeleo del reino, aunque aún se escapaba cuando podía sobre todo ahora con Wolfram y el niño/a. Se giró a la ventana para verlos en el jardín sentados en la mesa tomando un refrigerio, del otro lado del jardín llegaron unas risas, Greta corría perseguida por Ashiel que hoy iba vestida con una túnica verde ajustada con cortes a los lados y pantalones oscuros debajo, el pelo parecía estar suelto pero al atrapar a Greta giraron y vio que estaba sujeto por una trenza floja.

- Es muy bella, ¿verdad?- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Conrad!- Exclamo al darse la vuelta y verle.- Su Majestad ha vuelto a dejar su trabajo a la mitad.- dijo disgustado de ser pillado ensimismado.

- Pero no mirabas a su Majestad sino a ella.- Dijo Conrad mirándola.

- Si, es muy bella.- admitió.- Es normal la gente de cabellos tan oscuros nos resulten hermosos.

- ¿Tan hermosos como para dormir con ellos no una sino dos veces?- Pregunto Conrad.

- Viniste anoche.- respondió el.- Simplemente entro en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y tiro de mí, ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo, ni porque lo hizo ni como supo…

- Bueno me acuerdo que Julia parecía saber cuándo alguien estaba angustiado o estaba enfermo sobre todo si era familia o un amigo cercano daba igual si estaba o no cerca ella lo sabía.- dijo Conrad.

- Ella misma ha dicho que aprendió a usar majutsu de curación sola, y sin hacer ningún pacto.- comento Gwendal.

- Eso demuestra que tiene un gran poder aun dormido.- dijo el castaño.- ¿Porque no haces algo?

-¿Hacer algo?- Pregunto el moreno.

- Ella te gusta, ya perdiste a Anissina por lento, cometerás el mismo error ahora.- Le advirtió.

- Yo no perdí a Anissina, es y será una amiga.- dijo Gwendal.- De todas maneras eso no es de tu incumbencia ni antes ni ahora tampoco.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo retirándose conocía a su hermano, era hora de dejarlo pero le hacía gracia haber tenido una conversación así con Gwendal y este casi ni se había dado cuenta de tiempo que habían hablado.

- ¿Porque fuiste a mi habitación?- pregunto Gwendal.- Sería importante si utilizarte la llave para entrar aun con la puerta cerrada.

- Nada importante solo cambiar impresiones.- contesto Conrad.- Pero la puerta no estaba cerrada.

- ¿Cómo?- inquirió.- Ella la cerró al entrar.

- ¿Seguro?- pregunto el castaño.

- Si, seguro.- contesto.

- Hare reforzar la seguridad de esa zona por las noches.- dijo Conrad.

- Pediré revisar y cambiar la cerradura.- dijo Gwendal.

- Sabia decisión.- le dijo Conrad.- Llego una paloma de Yozak.- Informo y se pusieron a hablar de temas más importantes para el reino hasta lo hora de la comida.

La comida paso tranquilamente, el tema de conversación giró en torno a la habitación del bebe que comenzarían a decorar ahora, otro tema fue la decisión de ir al templo y pedir consejo a la Miko sobre el mejor elemento para que Ashiel y así liberar sus poderes por completo. También se ha se habló de la fiesta por el aniversario del pacto de paz entre Gran Cimarron y Shin Makoku aunque las únicas emocionadas eran Greta y Cheri. Seria dentro de 10 días ya estaba todo bien organizado gracias a Cheri y Greta había disfrutado ayudando y aprendiendo de esta. Se decidió también que Ashiel sería presentada como la hija del Maou de la tierra, esto no gustaba mucho a ella pero dado su color de pelo otra explicación sería muy complicada. Al día siguiente en el templo Urike determino que su elemento principal era la tierra, pero que como el rey su majutsu era muy poderoso y podría llegar a controlar otros elementos. Una vez hecho el pacto Ashiel se quedó en el templo aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, volviendo al castillo dos días antes de la fiesta. Una cosa que no pensó ella es que traje se iba a poner y ahora temía el vestido que Cheri se había encargado de pedir para ella. Respiro tranquila al ponérselo, un precioso modelo largo atado al cuello, de cintura alta de donde partían varias capas de una tela parecida a la seda de un azul zafiro. El pelo se decidió a recogérselo partiéndolo en múltiples trenzas que sujeto después con unas horquillas de forma desordenada. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse al salón pero fue interceptada por Cheri que la retuvo hasta que vinieron a recogerlas su actual pareja y Gwendal.

- Señoritas son las dos las más hermosas de esta noche, es un gran honor acompañarlas.- dijo el hombre.

- Oahu, tu siempre tan galante.- rio Cheri.

- Madre, Ashiel están muy bellas.- Dijo Gwendal.

Cheri y Ashiel sonrieron complacidas por el halago del jefe de estado y secretamente divertidas al recordar un incidente anterior del que Gwendal había aprendido.

- Nos vamos.- sugirió el hombre ofreciendo el brazo a Cheri.

- Por supuesto.- dijo aceptando.

Ashiel fue a caminar pero se encontró con el brazo a Gwendal, le miro durante unos segundos antes de apoyar la mano en él y salir juntos. Así que Cheri los había emparejado esta noche, vaya si la ex-Maou no era rápida. Llegaron al salón donde se estaban anunciando la entrada de las familias de nobles.

- Su excelencia la anterior Maou Cecile von Spitzberg y su acompañante.- dijo el lacayo al entrar ellos.

- Su excelencia Gwendal von Voltaire y su excelencia la princesa Ashiel de la tierra.- Anuncio el lacayo.

Las conversaciones bajaron de tono al entrar ella, Ashiel apretó la mano sobre el brazo de Gwendal pero no dio ninguna muestra visible de nerviosismo. Se pararon cerca de sus altezas Lara y Antonie de Fransia para saludarlos cuando anunciaron la entrada del Rey Yuuri y su alteza real Wolfram. Toda la atención se dirigió a ellos en especial a Wólfram que por primera vez estaba luciendo ropa que mostraba sus cinco meses de embarazo. Si un matrimonio del mismo sexo ya es extravagante para los humanos un hombre embarazado era único. La Pareja Real fue recorriendo el salón saludando a los diplomáticos, nobles y reyes, soportando pacientemente las miradas dirigidas bien y mal disimuladas al vientre de Wolfram. Las mesas del buffet fueron vaciándose mientras los asistentes hablaban de tratados, intereses comerciales mutuos, antiguas rencillas y un largo etc… Más o menos a media noche retiraron la comida y se sacaron las fuentes de dulces, parte de ellos eran cortesía de un país que hacía poco que había abierto sus fronteras y unido a la alianza, en esa mesa se reunieron todos.

- Cheri, la fiesta es un éxito como siempre gracias a ti.- felicito Yuuri.

- Gracias Heika.- dijo ella.

- Estos son los dulces de Hetium.- Dijo Gunter.

- Tienen una pinta estupenda.- dijo Wolfram.

- Para ti todos los dulces están bien.- replico Yuuri.

- Me estas llamando goloso.- dijo en tono molesto.

- ¿Puedo probarlos?- pregunto Ashiel desviando la atención de una posible discusión.

- Claro.- dijo Gunter tomando una bandeja al azar y acercándola al grupo.

Mientras todos cogían uno Ashiel se comió el suyo era exquisito, dulce con un sabor como especiado, casi todos habían mordido el suyo cuando una persona irrumpió entre ellos.

- Altezas, lo siento esos dulces no deben estar aquí, eran un regalo especial para los reyes.- Informo.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo Yuuri.

- Majestad estos dulces son muy especiales, es mejor que no los comáis y menos ahora.- dijo.

- Es tarde yo ya me comí la mitad de uno.- dijo Wolfram.

- ¿Alguien más ha comido?- pregunto. Ashiel, Gwendal, Cheri y Yuuri asintieron. El hombre se tapó los ojos con la mano.- Sus excelencias esos dulces son un obsequio solo para la pareja real que iba ser regalado mañana en la entrevista privada.

- ¿De qué están hechos que son tan especiales?- Pregunto Gwendal.

- Bueno nuestro rey es algo único en sus regalos.- empezó a decir.- Esos dulces llevan una especia que solo crece en nuestro país, pero sabemos que antes de exportaba a este país.

- ¿Qué especia es?- Pregunto Gunter nervioso al pensar en lo que podía ser.

- Gaonia.- contesto el hombre.

- Esa especia es un afrodisiaco.- Dijo Murata.- Cuanto tiempo hasta que haga efecto.

- Una entera empieza a afectar en unos cuarenta minutos, si no la han comido entera el tiempo es el mismo pero sus efectos son suaves.

-¿Y con el embarazo? ¿Algún peligro?- pregunto Cheri.

- Ninguno, no le hará daño al niño.- respondió el hombre.- El efecto dura alrededor de cuatro horas.

- Yo he sido la única que lo comió entero.- dijo Ashiel pensando en lo que le vendría encima.

- Gracias por el aviso.- Dijo Yuuri al hombre.- Gunter que retiren esta bandeja y diles a la cocina lo que es para que no la saquen de nuevo.

- Si majestad.- dijo mientras se iba con los dulces.

- Creo que los que hayan comido del dulce deberían ir con Gisela para ver si hay algo con lo que neutralizar los efectos.- propuso Conrad.

- Buena idea Conrad.- dijo Murata.

El grupo se dispersó y se fue marchando de la sala poco a poco para no levantar sospechas, Gisela no podía hacer mucho era una especia casi desconocida y no podían arriesgarse a dar algo que podía tener un efecto impredecible. Yuuri y Wolfram volvieron a la fiesta junto con Cheri y Gwendal ya que el efecto de la especia era molesto pero se podía ignorar, pero Ashiel se quedó con Gisela ya que no se encontraba nada bien. Conforme paso el tiempo fue empeorando hasta que la médico encontró un libro donde había información de la especia , no la podía neutralizar pero ahora sabía que no tenía ningún efecto perjudicial al mezclarse con otras cosas, decidió darle un somnífero que la haría dormir hasta la mañana, dejándola adormecida ya en su cama. Al cabo de unas dos horas despertó ahogada de calor, sentía la piel muy sensible al roce de la ropa, se levantó de la cama mareada y fue hasta la mesa donde había una jarra de agua al intentar levantarla no pudo tirando el vaso al suelo y casi dejando caer la jarra. Gwendal que estaba en el pasillo oyó el ruido fue hasta la habitación y entro para verla en camisón apoyada sobre las manos en la mesa sonrojada y sin respiración. Se acercó a ella, cogió la jarra y lleno un vaso que ella apuro en cuanto se lo dio, la cargo en brazos para que no se cortara con los cristales y la llevo hasta la cama, pero Ashiel no le soltó haciendo que él se recostara parcialmente en ella.

- Suéltame.- le pidió.- Avisare a Gisela.

- No, no me dejes.- pidió ella agarrándose lo más fuerte que podía.

Gwendal se incorporó para apoyarse en las almohadas con ella recostada sobre su pecho, entrelazo sus con su mano derecha y la otra la poso en su cabeza, sabía que tocarla solo la haría sufrir más en lugar de calmarla pero por lo menos no estaría sola mientras esperaba que se disiparan los efectos del afrodisiaco. Podía sentir los estremecimientos que la recorrían y su temperatura rozaba la fiebre, en unos de sus escalofríos se apretó fuertemente contra él y enterró su cara en su cuello, provocándole a Gwendal un involuntario estremecimiento de placer. Ashiel lo percibió, se separó de él y se miraron a los ojos, los dos sabían que estaban bajos los efectos de la especia, ella estaba sufriendo pero Gwendal era demasiado caballero para hacer nada.

Ella soltó su mano y se separó más poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, se giró sentándose entre sus piernas y se acomodó en su pecho, la acción de ella provoco que fuerte inspiración por parte de Gwendal pero se mantuvo quieto, Ashiel tranquila (relativamente claro) al ver que no se quejaba ni se marchaba tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a cuello acariciándose con ella, era una mano suave a excepción de los callos formados por el entrenamiento con la espada la paso por su piel sintiendo el placer de ese leve roce áspero hasta que el detuvo su mano voluntariamente sobre su pecho. Ashiel levanto la cabeza y se giró a mirarle, su respiración era más profunda y contra sus nalgas se apretaba la prueba de que él no era para nada indiferente a sus acciones.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Gwendal.

- Lo estoy desde hace tiempo.- respondió ella acercando sus labios.

Unieron sus labios en un sutil y cálido beso y poco a poco comenzaron a acariciarse sus bocas con pequeños movimientos mientras aumentaban la presión conforme crecía su pasión. Gwendal empezó a acariciar su sensible cuello, haciéndola estremecerse placenteramente mientras poco a poco iba bajando la mano y con ella el camisón hasta que impaciente ella cogió ambas y tiro hasta los dedos de él rozaron su pezón haciéndola gemir. El rodeo el pecho ahuecando su mano mientras con el pulgar jugueteaba con el pezón, con la otra mano termino de sacar los brazos de ella del camisón que cayó hasta su cintura. Desde esa posición ella estaba a merced de lo que él le quisiera hacer, caricias en su cuello, pecho, cintura nada quedaba desatendido mucho tiempo, el placer la embriago hasta el punto de que ya no le importó nada más que llegar a su clímax, se retorció ansiosa hasta que Gwendal mordió suavemente su cuello a la vez que pellizcaba su pezón y mientras hundía su otra mano entre sus piernas, un simple roce firme que la hizo finalmente convulsionarse de placer arqueando su espalda, cuando la sensación bajo se derrumbó sin fuerzas sobre el otra vez, el tomo su rostro y lo giro para compartir un beso apasionado, entrelazando, acariciándose con sus lenguas. Ya recuperada de su orgasmo Ashiel se arrodillo y se giró para quedar de frente llevo sus manos a la chaqueta del traje y empezó a desabrocharla, él se levantó sobre sus rodillas y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa y mientras lo hacía fue acariciando todo su cuerpo cada vez que quitaba una prenda sus manos le recorrían lentamente parándose en los lugares que lo hacían estremecerse, ya desnudos los dos se abrazaron, besándose con pasión saboreándose el uno al otro. Gwendal la sostuvo por la cintura y fue bajando poco a poco repartiendo suaves mordidas, y besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, lo lamio jugueteando con él con la punta de su lengua antes de tomarlo en su boca y succionarlo fuertemente, Ashiel gimo con fuerza arqueándose mientras se agarraba de sus hombros. Lo tumbo en la cama y se subió encima de él, acariciándole el pecho, bajando por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su erección que cogió apretándola antes de mover su mano en una larga caricia hasta la punta y de vuelta a la base haciéndole arquearse gimiendo de placer. Ya no lo aguantaba más manteniendo el pene cogido acerco sus caderas hasta que la punta rozo su entrada y entonces fue bajando hasta que la penetro completa y profundamente. El coloco las manos en sus caderas ayudándola a llevar un ritmo cada vez más rápido, Gwendal se incorporó para besarla rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Acariciando la línea de su columna, sin salir de ella la cogió por las nalgas y la tumbo de espaldas cogió varias almohadas y las acomodo en su espalda, colgó sus piernas de sus brazos y penetro fuerte y profundamente en ella arrendándole jadeos de puro placer, siguió embistiéndola hasta que Ashiel grito llegando a su orgasmo mientras su interior apretaba fuerte y rítmicamente a Gwendal que acérelo sus embestidas hasta que su placer se colmó llegando a su clímax, arqueo su espalda manteniéndose lo más profundamente dentro de ella mientras se vaciaba por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos soltó sus piernas y la ayudo a colocarse de lado sin salir aun del todo de ella, se miraron hasta quedarse adormilados abrazados.

* * *

Si, lo se, lo se, el truco del afrodisiaco esta muy(pero que muy) gastado pero es que ya esta casi todo visto y hecho, asi que no me calente mucho la cabeza.


End file.
